If
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Seandainya dua gadis ini tidak ditemukan dengan takdir yang kejam, akankah mereka bisa bersama? Chitaru ingin menghabisi Angel Trumpt tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu takdir seperti apa yang menantinya. Seandainya ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Chitaru x Hitsugi fic.


Disclamer: Akuma no Riddle © Kouga Yun & Minakata Sunao.

Warning: Little Canon based on Episode 6, Shoujo-ai.

* * *

**If**

* * *

Chitaru masih ingat bagaimana awal pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis berambut biru yang dikuncir dua. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang cukup mungil sedang memperhatikan papan yang bertuliskan peta, tampaknya gadis itu sedang kebingungan menuju suatu tempat. Chitaru mendekatinya dan sang gadis menyadari keberadaannya.

"Apa kau tersesat? Kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Chitaru.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Myoujou Academy." jawab gadis itu.

"Begitu, kau bisa naik bus nomor enam. Kebetulan aku juga akan kesana, kita bisa pergi bersama."

"Ah? Terima kasih."

Chitaru tersenyum melihat gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya, ia langsung menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Sang gadis sedikit terkejut tapi tidak menolak ketika Chitaru menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, ia merasa genggaman tangan sang gadis berambut merah itu hangat.

'Apakah ia tahu jika aku adalah orang yang tidak baik?' batin Hitsugi.

Mereka berdua menaiki bis menuju Myoujou Academy dan setelah sampai mereka mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah teman sekelas di Black Class dan juga teman sekamar. Bukankah kebetulan seperti ini jarang terjadi? Chitaru merasa sangat bersyukur bisa berada di sisi Hitsugi karena ia ingin menjaga gadis itu.

Bukankah aneh jika kau ingin menjaga seseorang tanpa kau ketahui alasannya? Itulah yang Chitaru rasakan kepada Hitsugi. Ia merasa gadis seperti Hitsugi tidak berhak mengotori tangannya di tempat seperti ini, tidak seperti dirinya yang hendak membalaskan dendam demi membunuh seorang pembunuh yang terkenal.

Angel Trumpet.

Nama itu akan menjadi nama yang akan Chitaru ingat, ia sudah bersumpah akan membunuh sang Angel Trumpet demi membalaskan dendam guru yang ia hormati. Anak sang guru tewas karena ulah Angel Trumpet dan Chitaru ingin sekali membunuh orang itu, ia hanya ingin melihat senyuman sang guru untuk sekali lagi.

Naif? Sebut saja Chitaru adalah orang yang naif.

Ia rela melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan orang yang ia sayangi. Bukankah menyayangi seseorang itu caranya sederhana? Hitsugi merasa Chitaru adalah orang yang berhati baik, berbeda dengan dirinya.

'Kurasa bukan saatnya untuk memberitahunya.' batin Hitsugi.

* * *

Nio sudah memberitahu para murid Black Class kecuali Haru bahwa target mereka adalah Ichinose Haru sendiri. Mereka yang adalah para _assassin _harus bisa membunuh gadis itu dan yang gagal melakukan misi akan dikeluarkan dari Black Class. Hanya Tokaku satu-satunya yang tidak ikut dalam misi ini, justru ia akan melindungi Haru dari para _assassin _yang mengincar nyawa gadis itu.

Chitaru sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa banyak _assassin _dari Black Class yang dikeluarkan karena gagal melaksanakan misi untuk membunuh Ichinose Haru. Ia sendiri pernah mengatakan dengan jelas di hadapan Haru dan Tokaku bahwa ia tidak akan mengincar nyawa Haru.

"_Orang sepertimu dan Kirigaya tidak seharusnya berada di tempat seperti ini."_

Masih teringat dengan jelas di benak gadis berambut merah ini bahwa ia mengatakan hal yang cukup naif. Bukankah semua orang yang berada di dalam Black Class memiliki kepentingan masing-masing? Pantaskah Chitaru mengatakan hal seperti itu, bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengenal jauh siapa Hitsugi sebenarnya? Tapi ia merasa kedua gadis seperti Haru dan Hitsugi tidak pantas berada di tempat yang kejam seperti ini.

Chitaru melirik ke Hitsugi yang sedang duduk santai di ranjangnya sambil memegang boneka beruang berwarna merah muda itu. Ia melihat Hitsugi seperti gadis polos pada umumnya, ia sangat ingin melindungi gadis itu. Wajarkah jika ia sudah merasakan hal itu padahal mereka belum lama saling mengenal?

Cinta?

Mungkin itukah yang disebut dengan rasa cinta?

Chitaru tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan itu, ia hanya ingin melindungi Hitsugi lalu mencari tahu siapa Angel Trumpet dan membunuh orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia tidak akan membiarkan tangan Hitsugi ternodai oleh kejamnya dunia, ia tidak ingin melihat Hitsugi menderita karena kejahatannya.

'Apa aku naif?' batin Chitaru.

Chitaru menghela napas dan ia berusaha mengaturnya agar pikirannya jernih. Diliriknya sekali lagi sosok Hitsugi yang meletakkan bonekanya dan ia mengambil naskah miliknya. Besok adalah hari perdana kelas mereka tampil membawakan drama Romeo and Juliet di hadapan seluruh murid Myoujou Academy. Hitsugi sesekali membaca ulang naskah itu dan mengahafalkan bagiannya.

"Kirigaya, apa kau akan ke kamar mandi denganku?" tanya Chitaru.

"Ah? Tidak usah, aku merasa sedikit lelah hari ini. Kurasa aku akan tidur lebih dulu." jawab Hitsugi pelan dengan senyumannya.

"Begitu? Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Chitaru langsung meninggalkan kamarnya dan membiarkan Hitsugi sendirian di dalam kamar. Hitsugi merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan terlihat wajah datar gadis itu, wajah yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka diremehkan. Selama ini Chitaru memang selalu menganggap dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena fisiknya yang mungil, selalu saja Chitaru yang melindunginya.

Hitsugi tidak begitu menyukai perlakuan itu tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tidak ada salahnya jika Chitaru melakukan hal itu padanya. Ia memejamkan mata dan kembali memikirkan sosok Chitaru, gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya yang bersikap sangat protektif padanya. Terkadang ia merasa bersalah menipu Chitaru selama ini.

'Aku akan melakukan sesuatu.' batin Hitsugi.

Gadis berambut kuncir dua ini segera bangun dari ranjang dan hendak keluar kamar, ia melihat sosok Nio yang sedang berjalan santai dan mendekatinya. Sang gadis berambut pirang sebahu menyadari sosok Hitsugi dan ia tersenyum saja melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Kirigaya-san?" tanya Nio.

"Aku hendak memberitahumu tentang keinginanku." jawab Hitsugi.

"Oh? Kau akan memulai misi untuk menghabisi Ichinose Haru."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hitsugi dan ia hanya menganggukkan wajah, terlihat senyuman dingin di wajah manis itu. Nio hanya mengangguk mengerti dan ia seperti mencatat sesuatu, Hitsugi menatap ke arah Nio dan mendekati sang gadis berambut perak. Tangan Hitsugi memeluk boneka beruangnya dengan erat dan menatap Nio.

"Keinginanku adalah─"

.

.

.

Haru dan Tokaku keluar dari kamar mereka dan menuju ruangan latihan drama, Haru hendak mencari naskahnya yang hilang. Tokaku mau tidak mau harus menemani Haru agar gadis itu tidak celaka, tentu saja sangat berbahaya membiarkan Haru berkeliaran sendirian di sarang monster seperti ini.

"Dimana ya?" gumam Haru yang terus mencari naskah miliknya.

"Lagipula kalau hanya latihan, kau juga bisa meminjam naskahku. Tidak perlu sampai mencarinya seperti ini." ujar Tokaku.

Tapi Haru yang memang keras kepala sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan Tokaku. Tokaku menghela napas dan mau tidak mau ia membantu Haru untuk mencari naskah, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang cukup berisik di salah satu pintu. Ia melirik ke arah Haru yang masih mencari naskahnya.

'Suara itu...' batin Tokaku.

Sedangkan yang membuat suara bising itu adalah Kenmochi Shiena dan Hitsugi. Hitsugi yang mengetahui rencana Shiena untuk menghabisi Haru dengan mengirimkan surat peringatan membuatnya merasa risih, ia merasa gadis berkacamata itu mengganggu rencananya yang telah disusunnya dengan rapi. Ia tersenyum tipis dan membawa bonekanya, dikeluarkan sebuah racun dan ia menembakkannya ke arah Shiena.

Racun yang ditembakkan oleh Hitsugi ke badan Shiena membuat gadis berkacamata itu pingsan, Hitsugi hanya menatap datar Shiena yang pingsan dan melihat surat peringatan yang dibuat oleh gadis itu. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya, ia tidak peduli dan membiarkan orang itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Shiena-chan?!"

Haru tampak panik dan mendekati Shiena yang jatuh pingsan. Tokaku terdiam melihatnya dan mengawasi sekeliling ruangan, ia merasa bahwa orang yang membuat Shiena pingsan tentu masih berada di ruangan ini.

"Siapa disana?" teriak Tokaku.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan melihatku seperti ini, sepertinya hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntunganku."

Hitsugi mendekati mereka dan tersenyum dingin, Haru tampak terkejut melihat sosok Hitsugi yang ada di hadapan mereka. Tokaku langsung memasang wajah waspada agar ia bisa sigap untuk melindungi Haru. Hitsugi mendekati keduanya dan menatap Tokaku dengan wajah datar.

"Kau. Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini pada Kenmochi?" tanya Tokaku.

"Aku melakukannya karena ia mengganggu rencanaku. Kalian bisa melihat surat peringatan yang akan ia berikan." jawab Hitsugi.

Haru melirik ke arah yang Hitsugi tunjuk, ia mengambil surat peringatan itu dan membacanya. Haru terkejut karena kali ini Shiena hendak membunuhnya, tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi saat Hitsugi memberikan surat kepadanya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"Aku berencana memberikan surat ini nanti tapi pada akhirnya kuberikan sekarang. Aku sangat menantikan pertunjukkan esok hari."

Akhirnya sosok Hitsugi benar-benar hilang ditelan oleh kegelapan. Tokaku melirik ke arah Haru yang berwajah cemas, ia tahu bahwa Haru adalah pribadi yang keras kepala dan terlalu peduli dengan orang lain sehingga terkadang tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Tokaku merasa sikap Haru ini suatu saat akan mencelakan Haru sendiri.

'Ichinose.' batin Tokaku.

* * *

Keesokan harinya adalah hari yang ditunggu yaitu festival Myoujou Academy. Semua murid bersemangat melihat drama yang akan dibawakan oleh murid dari Black Class. Semua murid Black Class sudah bersiap untuk tampil, Chitaru dan Hitsugi yang berperan sebagai Romeo dan Juliet menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung yang melihat pertunjukkan mereka.

Tokaku dan Haru yang menunggu giliran mereka tampil hanya melihat penampilan kedua gadis itu di atas panggung. Tokaku memikirkan waktu yang tersisa bagi Hitsugi untuk membunuh Haru, ia mengecek pedang yang dibawanya dan pedang itu sudah dilumuri oleh racun.

"Tokaku-san?" tanya Haru.

"Pedang ini sudah dilumuri racun, bagaimana dengan pedangmu?" tanya Tokaku.

Haru belum sempat melihatnya tapi Tokaku langsung mengambil pedang Haru dan melihat pedang tersebut, dipenuhi cairan racun yang dapat membunuh. Tokaku langsung membersihkan pedang itu dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya dan ia memperingatkan Haru agar gadis itu semakin waspada.

"Berarti Hitsugi-chan..."

"Semua orang yang ada disini mengincar nyawamu, Ichinose. Jangan bersikap naif di tempat yang akan membuatmu terbunuh."

Haru terdiam mendengar ucapan Tokaku dan menundukkan wajahnya. Chitaru dan Hitsugi yang masih tampil di atas panggung berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik, sesekali Chitaru melirik ke arah kedua gadis itu. Ia teringat bahwa teman sekelasnya membicarakan mengenai Tokaku yang melindungi Haru dan tentang Kenmochi yang tidak masuk kelas.

'Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi.' batin Chitaru yang menatap ke arah Hitsugi.

"Ah, apakah kau menyadari bahwa matamu itu terlihat menakutkan? Karena itu tersenyumlah, wahai Juliet."

Chitaru mengucapkan dialognya dan ia memposisikan dirinya berada di dekat Hitsugi, para pengunjung yang sebagian besar adalah para gadis berteriak heboh melihat penampilan mereka berdua. Histugi sedikit terkejut melihat Chitaru sudah berada tepat disampingnya.

"Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu dengan Ichinose? Kau telah mengirimnya surat peringatan?" bisik Chitaru.

Hitsugi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chitaru dan ia mengucapkan dialog dramanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chitaru untuk ke belakang panggung. Chitaru langsung menyusul Hitsugi dan terdengar jeritan dari para gadis yang sangat menyukai penampilan mereka.

"Kirigaya," Chitaru menyusul Hitsugi dan menggenggam tangannya sehingga Hitsugi berhenti berjalan. "Apa kau membunuh Kenmochi demiku? Apa Ichinose adalah Angel Trumpet"

Hitsugi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chitaru dan hanya terdiam, Chitaru memperhatikan wajah Hitsugi baik-baik dan ia merasa bahwa target yang sebenarnya ia incar sangat dekat. Ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Hitsugi untuk mencari Haru.

"Ah, Chitaru-san." panggil Hitsugi.

Tapi Chitaru tidak mendengarnya karena ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Hitsugi, ia berlari untuk mencari Haru. Tidak sengaja Chitaru bertabrakan dengan Tokaku sehingga Tokaku menjatuhkan pedang yang berlumuran dengan racun itu. Chitaru melirik ke arah pedang itu dan hendak mengambilnya.

"Jangan disentuh! Pedang itu dipenuhi racun." ujar Haru.

Chitaru melirik ke arah Haru dan Tokaku secara bergantian, tatapan matanya tampak tidak bersahabat dan Haru merasa tidak nyaman ditatap dengan pandangan mata seperti itu. Tokaku langsung berdiri di depan Haru agar melindungi gadis itu.

"Apa kau adalah Angel Trumpet, Ichinose Haru?" tanya Chitaru.

"Angel Trumpet?" gumam Haru bingung.

"Apa kau yang membunuh anak guru-ku?"

Haru benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Chitaru, Tokaku sudah yakin akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Chitaru menghela napas dan ia mengeluarkan pedang yang ia bawa dari sarungnya itu.

"Kau tahu, pedang ini bukanlah pedang untuk bermain drama saja. Ini adalah pedang asli." ujar Chitaru langsung.

Tokaku langsung saja membawa Haru pergi dari hadapan Chitaru demi menyelamatkan gadis itu, tapi karena mereka pergi seperti itu mau tidak mau mereka muncul ke atas panggung dan mengganggu penampilan lainnya. Chitaru menyusul mereka dan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ichinose, kau tunggu saja disini." ujar Tokaku yang membawa Haru menuju kursi penonton dan ia kembali ke atas panggung.

Tokaku menatap Chitaru dan memberikan kode agar meninggalkan panggung dan mereka bisa menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Chitaru mengikuti Haru dan meninggalkan panggung begitu saja. Beberapa pengunjung yang menonton drama mereka sedikit bingung tapi Nio yang tampil disana memberikan penjelasan agar para penonton tidak bingung.

.

.

.

Tokaku dan Chitaru sudah pergi menjauh dari panggung dan masing-masing dari mereka mulai mengeluarkan pedang dan saling menghunuskan pedang. Masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah, semuanya memiliki tujuan masing-masing untuk bertarung. Suara pedang yang saling beradu menandakan betapa sengitnya pertarungan keduanya. Tokaku berusaha untuk tidak lengah dalam pertarungan ini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Jika kau melindunginya, aku juga akan membunuhmu." ucap Chitaru.

"Kenapa kau mengincar Ichinose? Bahkan kau belum mengirimkan surat peringatan kepadanya." tanya Tokaku.

"Aku hanya mengincar nyawa Angel Trumpet dan dia adalah Ichinose. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya karena telah membunuh banyak orang!"

Chitaru kembali menghunuskan pedang untuk melukai Tokaku tapi Tokaku berhasil mengindari serangan dadakan itu. Tokaku menatap Chitaru dengan pandangan tajam dan memposisikan dirinya dengan pedang agar bisa menyerang kapan saja. Chitaru juga tidak mudah dikalahkan dalam pertarungan seperti ini, mereka berdua sama-sama kuat.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Ichinose? Jangan sembarangan bicara!" ujar Tokaku.

Chitaru kembali menyerang Tokaku dengan cepat dan Tokaku berhasil menghindar, tapi pedang yang dipegang oleh Tokaku tidak dalam kondisi baik. Pedang yang telah dilumuri racun itu tampak rapuh dan ketika Chitaru memberikan serangan dan Tokaku menangkisnya pedang itu pun patah. Tokaku melempar pedang itu dan mengeluarkan pisau yang selalu ia bawa.

Chitaru juga tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh Tokaku. Baginya ia akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya untuk menghabisi Angel Trumpet. Chitaru akan melakukan segala cara agar Ichinose yang dianggapnya sebagai Angel Trumpet tewas.

Pertarungan keduanya terjadi dengan sengit dan ketika Chitaru menyerang dengan pedang, Tokaku menunduk lalu ia menahan tangan Chitaru. Chitaru juga berusaha menahan tangan Tokaku, mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan menatap dengan tajam.

"Ichinose yang membunuh Kenmochi kan?" tuduh Chitaru.

"Ah, maksudmu Kirigaya." ujar Tokaku.

"Apa?"

Chitaru langsung melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Tokaku dan Tokaku juga menjaga jarak. Chitaru tampak terkejut ketika mendengar nama Hitsugi keluar dari bibir Tokaku, ia tidak menyangka kenapa nama gadis yang ia lindungi itu harus diucapkan. Apa ada yang salah dari Hitsugi?

"Kemarin aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Kirigaya membunuh Kenmochi."

"Berhentilah berbohong!"

Tokaku tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena ia merasa Chitaru tidak mudah untuk diberitahu. Tapi ia sendiri juga berusaha mengatakan kenyataan agar Chitaru tidak salah paham terhadap Haru.

"Itu benar. Aku yang membunuh Kenmochi-san karena aku adalah Angel Trumpet."

Terdengar suara yang khas di telinga Chitaru dan ia melirik ke arah lain, dilihatnya sosok Hitsugi yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Chitaru tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, Hitsugi adalah Angel Trumpet. Apa mereka berdua hendak menipu dirinya? Ia tidak percaya bahkan jika yang mengatakannya adalah Hitsugi sendiri.

"Apa yang kau─"

"Sesuai dengan rencanaku, seharusnya Ichinose-san tewas ketika tampil nanti." ujar Hitsugi dengan senyuman dingin.

"Jadi kau yang melumuri pedang dengan racun?"

"Iya. Karena itu kau tidak punya alasan untuk bertarung dengan Azuma-san. Jika kau ingin bertarung, akulah lawanmu."

"Kirigaya."

"Ayo kita kembali ke atas panggung, semua orang ingin melihat penampilan kita."

Hitsugi berjalan meninggalkan keduanya dan Chitaru hanya terdiam. Ia benar-benar merasa ditipu, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Hitsugi adalah seseorang yang selama ini ia cari. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Hitsugi adalah musuh yang seharusnya ia habisi. Ia tidak menyangka jika senyuman manis dari sosok gadis mungil yang ia jumpai itu adalah sosok pembunuh keji.

"Sial!" umpat Chitaru.

Tokaku melirik ke arah Chitaru dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali, ia hendak menemui Haru dan memastikan gadis itu berada dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Chitaru masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Hitsugi adalah Angel Trumpet.

Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu, tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam kegilaan alam sadarnya sekalipun bahwa Hitsugi adalah pembunuh yang dicarinya selama ini. Kenapa kenyataan selalu bisa menamparmu di saat kau berusaha memupuk sebuah harapan? Kenapa harapan selalu kandas di tengah jalan?

'Kirigaya.'

Chitaru berjalan menuju belakang panggung dan hendak ke sebuah ruangan dimana mereka berganti kostum tadi. Ia hendak mencari tahu apakah Hitsugi benar-benar Angel Trumpet atau bukan. Ia menemukan boneka beruang milik Hitsugi di atas meja dan ia menyentuh boneka itu.

Chitaru masih ingat saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Hitsugi. Senyuman sang gadis, tingkah laku polos sang gadis dan masih banyak hal lain yang membuat isi benak Chitaru dipenuhi oleh kepingan sosok Hitsugi. Semua hal tentang Hitsugi yang ada di benaknya itu seolah-olah runtuh ketika ia mengetahui gadis itu adalah pembunuh keji yang ia incar. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam bagi dirinya?

'Padahal aku telah...'

Chitaru merasa sulit untuk menerima kenyataan tapi ia harus berpikir realistis, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Hitsugi adalah seseorang yang ia incar untuk dibunuh. Chitaru membuka bagian belakang punggung boneka beruang Hitsugi dan menemukan sebotol racun yang masih terisi penuh. Ia menggenggam botol itu dengan erat dan memejamkan mata seolah meyakinkan dirinya.

'Aku akan menjalankan misiku.'

.

.

.

"Ternyata mereka benar-benar musuh. Apakah mereka bisa berbaikan lagi?" tanya Haru.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mereka adalah _assassin, _mereka pasti akan saling membunuh satu sama lain." jawab Tokaku.

Haru tidak berkata apa-apa dan memperhatikan penampilan Hitsugi di atas panggung. Tentu saja setelah ia mendengar yang sebenarnya dari Tokaku ia merasa sedih, ia tidak menyangka kedua temannya akan menemui takdir yang kejam.

Tidak lama Haru melihat Chitaru naik ke atas panggung untuk kembali tampil, Hitsugi memperhatikan sosok Chitaru yang berada di dekatnya dan ia tersenyum. Entah kenapa Chitaru merasa senyuman Hitsugi itu bagai topeng, ia tidak ingin mempercayai senyuman itu tapi di satu sisi hatinya tetap luluh terhadap senyuman itu. Chitaru langsung berlutut di hadapan Chitaru dan memperlihatkan botol berisi racun itu.

"Aku menemukan ini." ujar Chitaru.

"Akhirnya kau menyadari bahwa kita berdua adalah musuh. Kita tidak akan bisa bersama." ujar Hitsugi dengan senyuman bak malaikat itu.

Hentikan.

"Meski kau bersikeras ingin menyatukan perasaanmu itu denganku tapi hal itu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa kita adalah musuh."

Hentikan!

"Takdir itu kejam bukan? Kita tidak akan bisa bersama untuk selamanya."

Hentikan!

"Kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain!"

Chitaru langsung saja bangun dan mendekati Hitsugi, ia langsung menarik Hitsugi dalam pelukannya dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau tajam. Hitsugi terdiam melihat pisau itu, sama sekali tidak terlihat raut ketakutan di wajahnya. Para penonton yang melihat penampilan mereka merasa terkejut dan berteriak senang tapi suasana terasa sedikit mencekam. Bahkan beberapa murid Black Class lain terkejut melihat keduanya.

Meski pisau itu sudah berada tepat di depan dada Hitsugi tapi Chitaru tidak berani menghunuskannya. Ia teringat dengan semua kenangan dirinya dan Hitsugi. Bahkan ia belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau melakukan ini padaku. Aku menyayangimu, Chitaru-san. Kuharap kau menemukan kebahagian setelah keluar dari tempat ini dan membunuhku."

Ucapan Hitsugi itu membuat Chitaru semakin sulit untuk menusukkan pisau ke jantung Hitsugi. Tapi Hitsugi mengambil alih dan membuat tangan Chitaru langsung menusuk pisau itu tepat ke jantungnya, ia langsung memeluk Chitaru dengan erat sembari merasakan sakit ketika pisau itu menusuknya.

Sakit.

Inikah rasanya ketika benda tajam mengenai organ yang penting dalam hidupmu?

Hitsugi berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu dan menatap ke arah Chitaru dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Perlahan Hitsugi memejamkan matanya dan Chitaru terkejut, sang gadis berambut merah itu merah tubuhnya gemetaran karena telah membunuh Hitsugi. Ia telah membunuh targetnya dan orang yang dicintainya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Hitsugi." gumam Chitaru.

"Dirimulah adalah keinginan terakhir Juliet, Romeo."

Nio masuk ke dalam panggung dan menatap keduanya. Ia memperhatikan sosok Hitsugi yang telah terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di atas panggung, tentu saja para penonton melihatnya sebagai drama belaka.

Masih teringat dengan jelas di benak Nio ketika Hitsugi menemuinya untuk mengucapkan apa permintaannya jika berhasil membunuh Haru. Semua ucapan kemarin malam itu bagai berputar dalam benak Nio.

"_Oh? Kau akan memulai misi untuk menghabisi Ichinose Haru."_

"_Iya. Keinginanku adalah...__"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku ingin meninggalkan tempat ini bersama dengan Chitaru-san. Aku ingin Chitaru-san menyadari bahwa meski aku bukan orang yang seperti diharapkannya tapi perasaanku untuk melindunginya itu nyata. Jika aku gagal dalam misiku beritahu dia bahwa aku mencintainya."_

Nio menceritakan semuanya kepada Chitaru dan membuat sang gadis berambut merah itu merasa semakin sedih. Chitaru tidak menyangka Hitsugi memikirkan dirinya sampai seperti itu. Ditatapnya sosok Hitsugi yang telah memejamkan mata dengan senyuman damai di wajahnya.

Perasaan bersalah, rasa sakit di dada itu menyeruak dalam diri Chitaru. Tangan Chitaru bahkan gemetaran, untuk menyentuh tubuh Hitsugi pun rasanya ia tidak sanggup. Ia membelai rambut biru Hitsugi dan senyuman sendu terlihat di wajah Chitaru.

Kenapa?

Seandainya saja takdir tidak kejam akankah mereka bertemu?

Seandainya takdir mempertemukan mereka dengan cara lain apakah mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta?

Kenapa?

Kenapa di saat seperti ini tidak ada yang menyatakan perasaan dengan terus terang?

Chitaru menatap sosok Hitsugi dan mengecup kening gadis itu. Ia melirik ke arah botol berisi racun yang ditemukannya itu, dibukalah botol itu dan ia meminum seluruh isinya. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya terkejut tapi tidak mencegah Chitaru karena mereka tahu bahwa percuma jika mereka mencegah Chitaru yang telah menyerah.

Chitaru telah menyerah dalam kehidupan ini, yang ada di benaknya adalah ia ingin selalu bersama dengan Hitsugi. Jika Hitsugi pergi ke neraka sekalipun ia akan menyusulnya dan berada di sisi gadis itu.

"Hitsugi, aku juga mencintaimu... Semoga kita bertemu di dunia sana." gumam Chitaru pelan.

Chitaru merasakan rasa sesak yang luar biasa setelah meminum racun itu, sepertinya efek dari racun itu mulai bekerja dan membuat tubuh Chitaru kaku sehingga tumbang. Beberapa penonton yang melihatnya bertepuk tangan dan mengira pertunjukkan Romeo dan Juliet yang dibawakan oleh keduanya berakhir dengan sukses.

Tirai pun langsung muncul perlahan untuk menutupi panggung, tanpa para penonton sadari bahwa para pemain Romeo dan Juliet ini benar-benar mengakhiri hidupnya seperti dalam cerita. Tidak ada murid dari Black Class yang berkomentar atas kematian keduanya, tidak ada yang berani mengatakan kematian mereka adalah kematian yang konyol. Isuke yang selama ini selalu menghina orang lain bahkan terdiam dan tidak berbicara banyak ketika melihat keduanya.

Kisah Romeo dan Juliet yang berakhir tragis pun diakhiri dengan cara yang tragis oleh keduanya. Bahkan Nio bisa melihat tangan Chitaru menggenggam tangan Hitsugi dalam kondisi seperti itu, ia tahu bahwa perasaan keduanya sangat kuat dan tidak akan terpisahkan oleh maut sekalipun.

Jika takdir yang harus disalahkan maka salahkan saja takdir yang membuat dua gadis ini saling jatuh cinta dengan cara yang salah. Perasaan yang hendak digapai kedua gadis itu bagai menguap dan menghilang tapi bagi mereka berdua perasaan itu akan terjaga untuk selamanya. Kematian bukanlah cara mereka berpisah tapi cara mereka untuk menemui cinta yang baru.

Seandainya saja mereka tidak memerankan Romeo dan Juliet apakah kisah mereka akan berakhir bahagia? Tidak ada yang mengetahui jawabannya selain mereka berdua.

**The End**

A/N: Halo, ini adalah sumbangan fic saya untuk fandom Akuma no Riddle.

Saya terinspirasi dari episode 6 anime-nya dan hendak membuatnya dengan cara saya sendiri, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya bagus tapi saya senang jika ada yang mampir untuk membaca cerita ini. Mereka adalah pasangan yang berakhir cukup tragis dan itu membuat saya merasa sangat ingin menuliskan kisah mereka.

Sampai jumpa...


End file.
